gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JKarma/Pokémon Pages Project!
Hey all you GPX+ Wikia editors! For those who don't know me, you can find me on GPX+ by the name of Retrospect (the link is on my profile page). I'm very active in the GPX+ community forums and try to stay up to date on all the latest features and inner workings of the site. I just recently got a new job at a local post office, so my editting time has definitely dwindled. I try to check on the latest wikia activity at least a few times a week to make sure that things are well written and subjective, but there's definitely pages on this site that I've let slide for now that bother me a lot. But that's not what this blog post is really about! And it's not about me, either! What this blog post is really about is putting a community project together! I brought this up on the current Fifth Gen Pokémon talk page and I've been mulling the idea around for quite some time. I think it would be nice to have individual pages for each of the Pokémon available on GPX+. Now, I know some of you may think "oh, but then we'd just be copying Bulbapedia!" That's not exactly true, though. We're not here to talk about the actual Pokémon game mechanics, we're here to talk about GPX+'s game mechanics. The pages don't have to be incredibly detailed, but it could be a handy reference which would be a great starting block for other helpful resources that we could create. Some things I had in mind would be things like lists of Pokémon by GPX+ dex order vs National Dex order, lists of Pokémon by weather effects and different evolution methods. There's many things I'd love to see done and changed, but I think tackling this giant project would be a huge step in a new, more informative and more resourceful direction for the GPX+ Wikia. I'd love to hear other ideas and criticisms. There's lots of details I'm not decided on, such as whether alternate forms should get their own page or not (I'm leaning towards no, but the GPX+ dex lists each form as its own separate entity so it might be helpful to distinguish between them), and I'd love to hear your guys' feedback on this idea. Obviously, this is a huge undertaking seeing how many Pokémon there are, but I think as a group effort, we can get it done and eventually standardized in our own format. I don't want us to just come off as another Bulbapedia and I'm sure you guys don't either, but I think these pages will be a good base to work with as we expland this Wikia and make it more resourceful to our readers. Comments are open, so please feel free to reply with what you think and your ideas! I'd love to see more projects come from this community to improve this Wikia. Edit: (Apparenlty I can't just comment on my own blog posts? xD) Yeah, I agree we should just follow the format that Yugure has already started using. If we want to change it later, then we can deal with that as we come to it. I also agree that we should get started asap if we're gonna do this. I'll go ahead and start working on Gen 1. Seems like Yugure has laid claim to the novelties? If anyone else is going to help out, please leave a comment saying what you're doing so that there's not a huge overlap of multiple people working on the same thing. Category:Blog posts